


they have all been blown out.

by 875857



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/875857/pseuds/875857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re <i>revolting</i>,” Arthur hisses, his hand considerably tightening aroud Merlin's neck. But Merlin can see the way his eyes darken with lust, the pupils expanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they have all been blown out.

Merlin's back hits the wall, Arthur's hand tight around his throat as he squeezes. He exhales with the force of it, eyes closing partly as he looks at Arthur through his lashes. He brings his hands up, one encircling Arthur's wrist, the other covering his hand. Merlin digs his nails into the back of it, pushing Arthur's hand closer, rougher around his neck.

They're so goddamn close, except that this closeness is not intimacy. Arthur is more likely to strike him than to kiss him at this point, and a strange sort of _thrill_ runs through him, coils low in his stomach. He feels the way Arthur's fingers press into his skin - it's a _proper_ choke, the kind that people who have been raised to kill know how to do. 

And if Merlin weren't so _aroused_ , he might be able to appreciate it more.

He licks his lips, his eyes flickering down to look at Arthur's own. Merlin remembers how they look stretched around his cock, or swollen with kisses and slick with spit. And then he imagines Arthur - this Arthur, the one that he's angered into violence, fucking him into the mattress. He imagines spreading his legs as wide as he can, smothering himself into the sheets, or even Arthur bending him in half and thrusting into him until he _screams_. 

And he also imagines Arthur holding him down with a hand to his neck, squeezing and _squeezing_ until Merlin is dizzy with it, unable to fight back. Not that he'd want to, because this is _Arthur_ , and Merlin could drown in Arthur if he tried.

Let it be known that over the years, Arthur has not learned how to read Merlin as well as Merlin can read him - but the look on Merlin's face is as clear as day. Arthur looks down at the obvious bulge in Merlin's trousers.

"You're _revolting_ ," Arthur hisses, his hand considerably tightening. But Merlin can see the way his eyes darken with lust, the pupils expanding. He tries to gasp for breath to respond, the suck of air he manages sounding raspy and strained. It takes effort, but he manages it.

"That's not what you were saying when I was warming your bed, _sire_."

The _sire_ isn't delivered with as much venom as he'd like, but it burns in his eyes, just as the golden spark of magic, just as fervent as his arousal. Merlin's hands let go of Arthur's wrist, move down to his hips and tries to pull them closer together. Arthur refuses to be pulled, unmoved and teeth bared as he tightens his grip again and Merlin's vision starts to go black around the edges from the lack of air.  

His breathing is shallow, his legs threatening to buckle when Arthur finally snarls and lets go. And instead of sliding to the ground, Arthur is within his space, barely giving Merlin time to suck in a deep breath of air before his mouth is on his. Attacking, rough, dominant - nothing like the peppered kisses, or the lingering sucks that somehow slide their way into their usual forays. 

His eyes flutter shut, one hand curling to roughly yank Arthur's hair. It rips a moan from Arthur, delicious and animalistic. Lightheaded, he leans into Arthur, using him as support as he breathes in rapidly through his nose, not wanting to separate their mouths. 

The kiss is not a kiss so much as it is a _battle_ , Arthur's tongue invading his mouth like he's searching for a way to suck the breath out of Merlin's lungs. And considering Merlin's mostly out of breath already, it seems to work. Arthur's gripping Merlin's waist hard enough to leave bruises - the kind that will be there for _days_ , the kind that will have Merlin placing his own hand against them to compare, digging his fingers down into the marks to feel a fraction of the pressure that had caused them. Their hips are pressed together, Arthur's erection pressing against his thigh - his own is hard and heavy between his legs. He yearns for Arthur's touch, aches for the rough, calloused hand around his cock. 

Their teeth bump against each other, and Arthur bites down on his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed - and Merlin _groans_. The metallic tang fills their mouths, and when Merlin finally pulls back, Arthur growls and chases after him, but Merlin's lips are firmly closed. 

Arthur pulls back to glare at him, and Merlin just smirks and licks the blood from his lip.

" _Sire_ ," is all he says before he drops to his knees. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not really where i saw my life going but hey guess who figured out they had a latent asphyxiation kink???


End file.
